Behind Blue Eyes
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Everyone sees Robbie as a bad man. But is he really like that? Find out Robbie's backstory in- Behind Blue Eyes. Rated T for: cutting, abuse and violence.


**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for having time to check my new story. 'Behind Blue Eyes.' I've got some ideas from a song I've heard. You should check it. 'Behind Blue Eyes' - cover by Limp Bizkit. It's great :) When I first heard it I thought it was perfect for Robbie. I don't know his eyes colour but blue seems to suit his black hair. Anyway. Here's the story. Enjoy! And maybe review :D?**

**Warnings: Rated T, for cutting, abuse and violence.**

* * *

**_***Behind Blue Eyes***_**

**~*(Robbie's POV)*~**

People talks. They call you names. They call you bad without even knowing you. But they don't know what I've felt. They don't know the feeling of being hated, the feeling of being defeated and stomped. But... what hurts the most is the feeling of being lonely. I have spent hours alone wondering why is this happening to me? Why isn't anyone near me? Wendy used to be. But that stupid kid, Dipper is the reason, my only love broke-up with me. So again, I am the one who fails. Seems like he could have anything. A lovely family, Wendy and his twin sister what's-her-name. Talking about his twin, I had a twin, too. Her name was Rachel. We were inseparable. When I was in though times, she always was by my side. Why isn't she here anymore? Oh, wait. I forgot. The accident. If she just told me before. I could help her, I could stay next to her. But she liked to keep the secret for herself. I get up of my bed and I make my way to my drawer. I open it slowly and then I take a sharp object. The razor blade. I could see the red blood coming out as I trace the long perfect line on my left hand. My blue eyes are almost invisible as I cry. The tears fall over my cheeks and lands on the painful cut. I pull down my sleeve and I wipe my eyes. I could see blood stains forming on the fine black fabric that covers my weak slim hands. I put the sharp blade back in its place and I lay on my bed. As I lay, I turn my look to the left side of the room. There is another bed and furniture, too... but, something's missing. My sister. I walk to her bed and I try to avoid making contact with her picture. But it's worthless, I can't stand without looking at her image. Memories attacks me. I try to fight with them, but they push me down.

_''Robbie!''_

It's worthless. No matter how much I try. I will cry until the death.

_''Robbie!''_

What else could I do? I am sorry Rachel.

_''Robbie!''_

I love you.

_''Robbie!''_

''Oh- huh?'' I turned my face to the voice that called me. I just realised that we were returning from school.

''I was telling you that- -''

''Oh sorry, I was just thinking what happened if I ruled the world.'' I replied to the black haired girl.

''You dummy!'' She elbowed me playfully. ''Anyways, I tried to tell you that now I am going to a sleep-over.''

''Oh.'' I pouted.

''What happen?'' Rachel looked at me confused.

''Isn't too late to go alone there? I mean... it's 6. There could be hooligans and creepers and-'' The girl interrupted me.

''You're so funny, bro! Watching over your sister. So cute!'' She poked my cheek. ''But... let's be serious, brother. I am not a baby, anymore. I am thirteen. I think I could go to my friend's house alone.'' She crossed her arms. She was serious. She could go to Jenny's house alone if she wanted, too. But I was still insecure.

''Bye!'' She waved and ran away.

''Rachel- wait!'' She didn't listen.

**~*(Rachel's POV)*~**

Pfft. Robbie. Why does he worries so much? I mean- what could happen if I just go to a friend? Noth... I hit by something.

''Well, well, well. Hi.'' A teen I don't know talks to me.

''I am sorry. I have to go.'' I try to walk but his two friends stops me.

''Where do you think you go?'' He asks.

''A-at a- friend.'' I stutter. ''C-could I g-go, please?'' I cry.

''Oh but why so soon? We just met.''

''Please leave me alone! Leave me to go!'' He doesn't listens. He comes closer to me and kisses me on my lips. I try to escape but the two other boys holds me tight.

''You're so beautiful.'' He puts his hand through my hair.

''I wanna go home!'' I scream. The teen slaps my face cruelly leaving a red and painful spot on my cheek.

''SHUD UP! YOU WILL GO HOME BUT NOT NOW!'' He yells with a venomous voice at me. He drags me to a dark alley and hits my head by the wall.

''Now... shud up or you'll regret. UNDERSTOOD!?'' I look into his brown eyes with fear. I nod.

''Good-'' He smiles evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun :P Cliffhanger! xD So- what are your thoughts about this story? Review C: P.S: I really felt like writing this instead of a Dipper/Pacifica story. Woah, I spent one hour writing this story. If you see any grammar mistake, I am sorry. I do my best to write this story and my native language isn't english. So please don't judge me. Thank you for having time to read this! Hugs and Kisses my fellow readers! x3 XOXO.**

**Robbie: Thank you, Catherine. I enjoy being wounded in one of your stories .-.**

**Me: Anytime! You're welcome! :D**

**Robbie: I was sarcastic '-'**

**Me: ...**


End file.
